eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy Reece
Introduction "Y'best shut'cher mouth b'fore 'ah shut it 'fer 'ya." '-- Poppy Reece to Baris "Bear" Wick Poppy Reece is a very forward and free-spirited young lady. Whether or not she's really considered a "lady" depends on your definition - she is not afraid to fight like a man. Moving to Toffee Town isn't her first rodeo: she used to reside on Lucine Island before leaving her hometown of Clover Cascades. Quotes * '"Y'best keep 'yer mitts 'offa that iffin' y'wanna keep 'yer fingers." '-- Poppy at Work * '"Ha! She's 'bout t'be on 'ya like flies on shit, pal. Ah'll read 'yer eulogy!" '-- Poppy to Morgan * '"Aren'tcha just precious, now?" '-- at insults. * '"'Ah' wouldn't take a piss in 'is mouth iffin' it were on fire..." '-- Poppy about Bear * '"Y'aint gotta 'git all torn up about it... 'Ere, lemme 'ave a smack at it." '''-- Poppy to Daisy Gifts '''Loved Gifts: BLT, Egg, Toadstool/Mushroom, Carrot Cake, Rare Flowers, Four-Leaf Clovers "!!!... Well ah'll be damned! HAHA! thank ya, ya' lil' shit - 'ow'dja know 'ah was 'ankering fer one'a'these?" -- followed up with laughter and a slap on the back or a punch to the arm. Liked Gifts: Pancake, Pinkcat Flower, Milk "... take a gander at this lil' beaut! thanks a lot, bud!" -- she'll hold the item up above her head to examine it with a shit eating grin. Disliked Gifts: Teas, Coffees, Medicine "... heh. sorry, kiddo, 'ah ain't pickin' up what'cher puttin' down." -- she'll kindly hand it back. Hated Gifts: Luck Charm, Anything with Raisins, Dragon's Breath, wtf is that cat hair item --- "... 'ah best not see you 'round 'fer another week unless you're wantin' me t'tan 'yer hide!" -- she'll throw the item back at you, accepting this as a declaration of war. Personality Poppy's not a dainty princess. She works hard, she plays hard, and she hits the pillow hard. Sometimes it's a blessing: other times it gets her in muddy water with others. Poppy's more of the type of girl that likes when things get rowdy, and tries to lighten up the mood when others are down. Her approach, however.... it's more of the thought that counts. She likes to tease people and give 'em a hard time, whether it's mincing words or full on headlocking for a noogie - the little lady can be rash at times. Blunt. Oversteps her boundaries. Most of the time she can be extremely rude, but in a pleasant tone (so she may or may not be hard to deal with). Gotta give her credit, though - her girlier traits tend to come out when it's about fashion, flowers, and believe it or not: boys. She has no idea what to do around men she finds extremely attractive. One of the first things others may notice is that she has a very distinct southern accent... sometimes she's hard to understand, but it may come with time! She's very eccentric and optimistic - there's always a shit eating grin on her face, if not a hungry one. She has no sense of personal space. Where she's from, physical contact is normal: from hugs and handshakes to a kiss with a fist, Poppy is actually very confused when others aren't used to being close. The girl adores greenery. apart from cutting up wood and fashioning them to be useful or decorative items, Poppy would more than love to just bury herself in a greenhouse, or a large garden to bask in. She loves four leaf clovers and toadstools. And insects. Kiddo LOVES beetles. Another hobby of hers is going to the ocean and exploring the underwater caverns. She is a very strong swimmer and a self proclaimed Mermaid Hunter - the blonde romanticizes the ocean and all of its wonders. Even so, she is well aware of the dangers of the sea, and takes her hunts very seriously. The girl is serious with her spear. Fish is a key part of her diet. As much as a lil' kid as pops acts, the girl can really boil down and focus when it comes to her work. Woodworking was something she'd liked as a kid, and her father did on the side, so the years of practice have really been of help. It goes the same for gardening - utmost focus. but when it comes to cooking - much hesitation. Very fear. She's actually pretty lonely when there's no work or something to keep her occupied. Being around people, animals, or plants makes her very happy. She tries to be independent, but frankly, she needs adult supervision. Very stubborn - tries not to let others know that she's in trouble/something heavy is on her plate. She'd rather worry about others than herself, but she'll only seek out personal help if it's a dire situation. History Poppy comes from a family of well, vikings, for lack of a better word. They enjoyed living off the land of Clover Cascades, owning a small quaint house to sell trinkets and grow a small garden and watch the world go by. She and the fellas back home liked to beat each other up and see who was best. Competitions were plentiful, as was the food. Nice as it was, poppy wanted to move on to other things. Her time on Lucine Island as a ranch hand was more than fun - but the normal routine came to be tedious and repetitive. Perhaps it came time to find elsewhere to go. She returned back to her hometown with a heavy heart. She hated the idea of being a quitter, but staying and being unhappy wasn't her scene, either. Not to mention there were a few people she was really heartbroken with the idea of never seeing again... but! Life happens. Catching up with the family back on shore, Poppy and her father spent more time outside brushing up on the old woodworking skills. After selling a few tables and boxes here and there, Poppy heard lots and lots of talk from the passersby looking at their wares. Soon, much like how she heard about the island, she heard about a new lil' town. After a while of talking with her family, packing, walking, and the fear of a repeat of Lucine bubbling in the pit of her stomach, Pops waddled in front of the Panna Cotta - seeing the ferry, though, started to ease her mind. the first adventure had been so much fun. Why not start another? Category:Left Town